User talk:GTW-George
Pooter, First of all, a big five goes out to you for creating and editing multiple articles on GTA Wiki. Your contribution is very much welcomed, and you are free to edit almost anything you want on this site. After reviewing some of the articles written by you I've noticed that they have been improved significantly, the only thing that is unnecessary is the deletion of links in the text. An example would be "Lance Vance" or correctly "Lance Vance". Although we totally don't want numerous pages that have no purpose like "Police Boat" which would in turn describe the Predator, we want to retain as much information on Grand Theft Auto as possible, as this is a wiki. Please do not take this as a warning, it is not a warning but a gentle reminder. Your overall contribution to this site is very appreciated, and keep up the good work!! (Please note by the way, you are allowed and encouraged to make your user:page however you like, and also feel free to write any questions on my talk page if you have them) 47 04:14, 14 February 2007 (UTC), GTW Administration Welcome Hi - I'd also like to add my thanks to your hard work on GTA Wiki. We're getting around a thousand different people visiting each month at the moment, and it's great to see one or two of them doing something to help out, instead of just reading what's on here. You sound like you know your stuff, so perhaps we could nominate you to become a Sysop one of these days? It's just a thought, but you're going the right way about it. Thanks, Xenon 23:44, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks - VCS Weapons Thanks Pooter for the update in the Vice City Stories weapon section, I havent got it for PS2 yet and I havent got is for PSP (because i believe a GTA is meat to be played on a Big Screen!) and I have been searching around for info on these weaps, so thanks for expanding the article and again I would like to say thanks for your great contributions to this web site and KEEP IT UP!! 47 04:36, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Articles Created Hi - Just thought I'd say you don't need to edit your user page every time you create an article. Stuff you do is always available to see at http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pooter User Contributions, so you could just link to that instead. Your user page is one of the most edited pages on the site now :) Xenon 16:45, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I have protected your User page from being edited. Of course we appreciate your work around the rest of the site, but that was getting a bit excessive. I will un-protect it in the future so you can modify your details, but it's locked for now. Xenon 22:14, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::You can still edit any unprotected pages (thats almost all of them) but your user page will remain locked for the time being. Xenon 16:43, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Uploads Hey Pooter, just a little reminder that if you upload images and don't put them into a page, they are transferred to the unused files folder on the site. This may lead to accidental deletion since an admin might think they are not in use and just use up space. It would be better if you first create an article, finish it, then upload an image for the page. This is much easier after you get used to it, and the pictures are not put in the unused area. If you have any questions or further don't understand how to do this feel free to drop a comment on my page here User:47 Thanks 47 23:36, 23 March 2007 (UTC), GTW Administration Re: Uploads No, Pooter its just better if you create an article, then add a picture, rather then uploading a bunch of pictures first and then adding them to articles while you write them one by one. Understand that when you just upload a picture and dont attach it to an article it is put in , and may get deleted if not used for a long time. So you still can upload images, but try to always attach the photo to an article so it is not automatically put in the unused files folder. As for carlCJjohnson, he had nominated himself, and is being reviewed. As a user on GTA Wiki you are free to put comments about nominations Talk:Administrators, and you are encouraged to comment. Keep up the hard work and you may even be nominated to become an admin here in the near future 47 00:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) GTW Administration Stubs Oh, I forgot, once a page contains a lot of information like the Vic Vance page, feel free to take off the stub tag. Cheers 47 00:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) GTW Administration Usernames I think that is possible, drop Xenon a message, he might be able to help. Even though I am admin, that is one of the few things I can't do, and only the Bureaucrat can, and thats Xenon. Happy Editing, 47 01:54, 24 March 2007 (UTC), GTW Administration :Yeah I can change your name for you I think, I'll install an extension that allows me to do that. What do you want it changing to? Xenon 14:19, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay I've moved it - but this is the first time it's ever been done, so there may be some problems. At the moment, still lists all your edits as being from User:Pooter, but lists them too. I'll try and get this sorted out, but let me know if you find anything else wrong. Let me know if you have problems logging in. Xenon 16:04, 25 March 2007 (BST) Your page I unprotected your page George. You can now edit it again, but dont list your contributions there because they already show up on a special page. Also you should edit articles more frequently then your user page. So far you have been working very hard on the articles, so I unlocked your page. Happy Editing, 47 22:43, 28 March 2007 (BST), GTW Administration Content from WikiGTA Dear George, you have recently uploaded several images from WikiGTA to this site. However, WikiGTA is not a free documentation project and therefore, all content of the site is copyrighted. I kindly ask you to remove all our content from this website. Thanks in advance, Lantyz - WikiGTA crew 12:36, 29 March 2007 (BST) * Are you only talking about the pics with wikigta on them? George 14:04, 29 March 2007 (BST) :No, I'm talking about all content that has been taken from WikiGTA. This includes all images, with or without the WikiGTA-tag. --Lantyz - WikiGTA crew 15:40, 29 March 2007 (BST) ::May i ask for permission to use some of them? Not them all but like the pic of Paulie Sindacco May i ask to use? George 17:05, 29 March 2007 (BST) Screenshots from the game cannot be copyright to any particular site or person. Yes you may have pressed printscreen, but with nothing more than that it is the game developers that have the rights to images of the game. We believe it is fair to use screenshots of games to represent those games and the characters, vehicles and locations in those games. Likewise with the game logos, it is fair to use them to represent that game. I haven't examined all the images George has uploaded, but unless they contain actual work that WikiGTA has the rights to, then I see no reason why they should be removed from this site. Even if we did remove them, all we would do is go into the game and take the same screenshots... that is a pointless exercise. Looking at , there is not much that would count as work under WikiGTA copyright, although perhaps the more arty screenshots that have taken a bit of effort to create - those that are along the lines of desktop wallpaper - may be removed out of courtesy. Xenon ::Even then, there is a difference between using the work of others to illustrate a subject, and running through the pages of another website to copy every usefull screen. :True, but we do just use the images to illustrate the articles on the subject. We don't have a screenshot gallery or anything like that. Xenon Also, I appreciate you coming here and talking, rather than forcibly removing the images yourself. Xenon :I'm not here to harass a fellow GTA-site, please do not get me wrong. I'm just here to let you know we would appreciate it if you wouldn't use our work. Because regardless of who holds the rights - it's still our work. ::Good to know, and understandable, but I mean it's just a case I was also thinking about emailing the WikiGTA team, to see if we could contribute to (or become) the unopened English end of the site - Xenon 17:17, 29 March 2007 (BST) : Naturally I can't give you an answer on that on my own, but we are still working on the English WikiGTA and figuring out how to cover most topics in English. However, unlike GTW, WikiGTA can only be edited by a selected group of editors to prevent spam and nonsence. A merge would mean that GTW or WikiGTA has to change it's approach. Any way, I'll pass through your idea.--Lantyz - WikiGTA crew 18:14, 29 March 2007 (BST) ::Kind of defeats the objective of a wiki (in my view) - this is all about user generated content. The main defence against spam that GTW has is not allowing unregistered users to edit the site - meaning we can track and easily block everybody, and those people who only want to casually cause trouble can't be bothered to register. I think the merge would be a good idea as GTW has an established (but small) user base of regularly-contributing users, and some experienced wiki admins - something I would presume WikiGTA lacks om the English department at the moment. Out of interest, what restrictions does WikiGTA have on editing? - Xenon 19:28, 29 March 2007 (BST) :::WikiGTA evolved from the previous (non-wiki) walkthrough at our forums. We only use the wiki-software because it's easy to edit for all our editors, and not because we want everyone be able to edit it. Yes, that's not the general idea of a wiki, but that wasn't our goal to begin with. The Dutch GTA-articles on Wikipedia are an absolute mess; we're trying to prevent that on WikiGTA. That's why we currently only except known users from our forums as editors. I'm not saying this won't change in the future, but it is how we run things at the moment. --Lantyz - WikiGTA crew 22:49, 29 March 2007 (BST) ::I can understand that - but GTW has enough basic structure and policy to stop it becoming a mess, even with significantly more editors. There are a lot of people here who know how the place works, and I personally have a lot of experience dealing with online security and site management. Also, I notice that GTAForum.nl has a topic about GTW in its staff area - I hope nobody's saying bad things about us :) Xenon 18:06, 30 March 2007 (BST) * Yeah! George 01:53, 4 April 2007 (BST) Happy Easter You too George. Thanks for all your help round the wiki this week :-) Xenon 16:44, 8 April 2007 (BST) re:easter Enjoy your turkey George! You too! George 03:24, 9 April 2007 (BST) Greetings all the way from Grand Theft Auto Wiki! Greetings, sir! I hails from Grand Theft Auto Wiki. I only have discovered existence of this site today, as result from a comment added at our main page's discussion from the very same person who visited your site as well, Lantyz from WikiGTA. We were also discussing possible English version of WikiGTA without our knowledge of this site's existence and the fact GTW is also considering same thing. We, the people of Grand Theft Auto Wiki, would have the pleasure of working with you guys in any way if we can. Please notice I am not member of Grand Theft Auto Wiki, just for your information. I am, well, I guess you could say I am their "unofficial" ambassador without authorized official diplomatic commission. Our Grand Theft Auto Wiki also has Spanish, German, and other language versions. I myself only know English, as I'm American. Again, it is our pleasure knowing you and all that is GTA Wiki. Thank you. ;) --Legion 16:55, 27 April 2007 (BST) :Hi Legion - thanks for dropping by. What do you think of the place? It doesn't seem that WikiGTA want an English wiki as we know it - they're using the Dutch wiki merely for storing information, not as a community hub as we certainly try to be. I am an Official of GTA Wiki (GTW), so any suggestions you have will be taken into consideration. All I can say is enjoy yourself, I hope this site is useful, and I hope you'll be able to help us out too. Xenon (Admin) talk 17:32, 27 April 2007 (BST) Uploading images George congratulations on becoming a sysop on GTW. One little request I have is when you upload photos on the site - that you name them appropriately. Not that its a big deal or anything it just keeps things much more organized and easier when i check for unused stuff. An example was when you named the espantoso radio station image "scary". It looks scary - true, but if your uploading a few radiostation pictures name them for example: radiostation_espantoso.jpg, radiostation_vrock.jpg, etc. Using single words such as "scary" or something in general makes organization very sloppy, and at one point when the site is big, and there are a lot of pictures it will be a huge mess. So like I said before its nothing very big, but it keeps the site nicely organized, and will benefit us admins very much in the future if a change needs to be made. Also one more thing; when uploading photos for articles, they should be at least 600x600px or larger if nesessary (however not very huge pics) in size so if people need to see something in detail they can by clciking the thumbnail on the article. If you have any questions write on my disc. page. Happy Editing- 47 20:16, 30 April 2007 (BST) Ok, i'll do that more often. George 20:46, 30 April 2007 (BST) Edit Summaries Err... you might want to avoid or at least tone down edit summaries like that. "A new pic, now you can stop bitching about it WikiGTA"... http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/index.php?title=San_Fierro&diff=7659&oldid=7625. Just letting ya know. :/ --Legion 22:30, 8 May 2007 (BST) :There are complaning a lot about me taking some pics from there site. George 22:32, 8 May 2007 (BST) Uh, is that really a good reason to be hostile and such to them or something? Also, I just now saw what you wrote in User talk:Ewoud and frankly I'm shocked and appalled... --Legion 22:35, 8 May 2007 (BST) :Now now - play nice. Yes it is a bit stingy of them not letting us use screenshots, even though its not the staff that have complained. We can just rest in the knowledge that we are here to share information, not keep it for ourselves. They probably won't ever read the summary, but still it is a permanent record, so best to keep it nice and clean. What he said wasn't quite "appalling", just a bit of an overreaction. Xenon (?) 22:46, 8 May 2007 (BST) Its not that bad Chief of Staff, you're making a big deal out of it. What i said wasn't that bad. Yes, as a Moderator i should have not said that they can stop Bitching but they WERE Bitching. Sorry if you have found this appalling. George 01:07, 9 May 2007 (BST) Preview Hi - When editing an article, could you please use the "Show Preview" button instead of "Save Page" to check your edits, as having ten revisions in quick succession for an article is a bit of a waste of space. Thanks - Xenon (?) 22:14, 11 May 2007 (BST) Also, if you go to an image page, eg Image:Mike-GTAA.jpg, under the image it shows you the dimensions (size) of the picture - for that one it is 120 × 137 pixels. That is the width × height. when you specify a thumbnail of an image, putting in a measurement of pixels forces it to go to that width. If you specify a bigger width than the image, such as making Mike.jpg go to 200px or 150px wide (when it is only 120px wide) will cause it to look pixelated and distorted. If the image is smaller than 150px width, you don't need to say how wide the thumbnail has to be, because it will just use the full image, and it will look good. Putting a size in a thumbnail is to make massive images fit, not to make small images bigger. I'll put all this on too. Thanks - Xenon (?) 22:32, 11 May 2007 (BST) Post Lapsarian Greece George please stop changing the GTA World article back. You need to understand the grammar used to realise these are not places. "In post lapsarian Greece" means 'In Greece, after the lapsarian period' "the orchestra philharmonic de halap in Mexico" means 'the philharmonic orchestra of halap, in Mexico' (halap being the name of the orchestra, not a place) i.e. the first is talking about a time in Greece after lapsarian period. I'm currently trying to find a definition of lapsarian for you but it's not a word widely used anymore. --Chris 13:08, 20 June 2007 (BST) Not racist George, just wanted to point out, as you may have taken what I wrote the wrong way. I am not a racist and I'm not singling out Americans. I originally said Americans in the article because it a common mistake made by them. Nothing to do with the 'stupid stereotype', it's just how it is, I am fully aware not all Americans are stupid. I changed it to "People living outside of Europe" and you (again) reverted this and claimed it was anti-American. Now look, America isn't the only country outside of Europe, you know that. Europe is a fairly small continent and as a result of the EU, the majority of us know the difference between the UK, and it's seperate countries, so the England Scotland Wales thing isn't an issue here. However, for people in other continents, Asia, Africa, North America etc, the differences aren't so well known, and so it is far more common for them to not realise the subtle differences. Now I'm not gonna change it back again, we'll leave it how it is now... just wanted to point it out that I wasn't being racist I was just stating it was a common error by people living in countries far away from the UK. That's all. --Chris 13:47, 20 June 2007 (BST) i like your cat its a siamese lisences plates i think thay will be liberty like new york GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC)